


Snoring Ron

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, snoring ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron snores loudly and Draco almost gives him and Harry away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring Ron

   It was an ordinary day at Hogwarts, but it certainly was not an ordinary night the night before. The Boy Who Lived was fucking - or as they say, making love - to the Slytherin Prince - or more commonly known as his mortal enemy, Draco. When they finished - making sure to place a silence charm surrounding them - they snuggled up together, enjoying bracing each other.

   Before Draco can even fall asleep though, a loud, obnoxious noise erupted from a certain red head.

   "Hey, Harry, baby."

   Harry groggily opened his eyes, him and his roommates so used to Ron's snoring, they learned to fall asleep to it. "Yeah darling?"

   "Is it _normal_ for Weasley to be snoring _that_ loud? It can't be normal nor healthy." Harry just chuckled lowly, turning Draco on a bit. Thank goodness they weren't completely bare or Harry would instantly know.

   "For Ron, it's completely normal to be snoring that loud. In this room, we would expect nothing less from him."

   "Well is there a way to, I don't know, shut him up?"

   "Sorry babe, but there's no off switch on Ron."

   "Fine."

   "Good night Draco."

   "Good night." Draco mumbled, not even getting a wink of sleep.

* * *

 

   Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in the library, Hermione studying for potions while Harry and Ron were just goofing off.

   "So Harry, how's your newfound friendship with Draco going so far?" Harry, who was currently trying to teach Ron what paper football was, turned to Hermione, his grin getting bigger with the mention of Draco's name.

   "It's... uh great. We really are getting along."

   "That's great cause here he comes now!" As Harry looked in the direction Hermione was pointing at, Draco instantly spotted the famous green eyes that made him fall for Harry.

   "Hey Harry! Hermione, _Weasley_." Harry just stared at Draco, giving him the look. He stood up, walking over to Draco.

   "Draco, he _is_ my best friend. Can you be a _bit_ more civilized with him? Please! For me." Draco sighed, mumbling, "It's a good thing you're cute."

   Harry, wanting to hug Draco, restrained himself and made room for Draco to sit between him and Hermione.

   Suddenly, Ron yawned, not getting a good night sleep the night before.

   "Hey Harry, can we stop with the lesson for now. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night." At that comment, Draco snorted, remembering perfectly well how loud Ron snored.

   "Funny, cause you were snoring so loudly my hairs were on end." Immediately after saying that, Draco panicked along with Harry.

    _Shit! Did I let it slip that Harry and I were dating?_

   "Piss o- Wait. How do you know I snore? Only my roommates know that." Harry started to sweat nervously, not wanting to come out to his friends like this. And by coming out, he means telling them that he was dating his suppose mortal enemy and also may be in love with him. Luckily, Draco had a good combat that didn't give them away.

   "Well the whole bloody castle can hear you, can't they?"

   "Shut it, Malfoy."

   Instantly, Draco and Harry sighed in relief, so glad they didn't get caught.

   "By the way Harry, just because you put a silent charm, doesn't mean we can't see anything."

   Shit.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
